Skin Deep
by rikusmine
Summary: this is all made up so no stealing, new O.C.'s and everything! in a world where giant beasts live in the woods can little Dekun really find somewhere to call home? and what's this about a giant Naga wanting to be his friend?
1. Chapter 1 Meet Dekun

**Skin Deep. **

Chapter 1. 

Meet Dekun. 

It was a nice sunny day in a little quite town, well almost…

"STOP THIEF! STOP HIM!" yelled a man as a young boy ran for dear life with his stolen goods, a loaf of bread.

The boy was not from the town yet he lived near by at the edge where the woods started, he was a bit small and skinny for his age but that didn't stop him from trying to live his life, even if he had to steal his food from others he really didn't like doing it.

The young boy looked back at his followers as he ran though some woods on the other side of town, his feet and legs were screaming in pain but he still ran. He almost tripped a few time but still he kept going, the trees were giving him some help as he ran, he knew he had a good advantage but what he didn't know was that he was heading for a cliff edge.

The boy tripped and fell off the cliff edge; he screamed as he fell towards the rushing river bellow, the rushing waters swooped him away. The town's people that were chasing the boy stopped at the edge were he fell.

"He's a goner for sure." Said one man. The others agreed, no-one could survive such a fall and such waters, as they left to get back to their lives…

It was late afternoon as the boy dragged himself out of the waters and onto the riverbank, gasping for air. He had lived, but at a cost, his body was now sore from the splash he made as he hit the water. Pulling himself further into land, his once black trousers were now ripped and faded; his once white top was now grey and almost gone.

The boy's name, Dekun Princewing. Yeah, big name for such a little guy, he was only 5 foot 2. Dekun had brown shoulder length hair, most of it spiked up on top of his head. He had light brown eyes and lightly tanned skin, which was odd but still good for the fact he was homeless.

Dekun slowly sat up right and looked around, he found himself in a giant sized woods, he gulped, he knew he shouldn't be here and there was a very good reason why. Giant beasts and monsters lived in these kinds of woods, the same kinds of things that would possible want to eat the poor boy.

Dekun groaned as he got up and started to colleted some dry stick's to build a small fire with; if he were to build a big fire then he would be killed for sure. When he got just the right amount he began to rub two sticks together and slowly but surely start a fire, his hands were now slightly blistered but didn't care he now had warmth from his fire and it was comforting him to sleep near by it. With heavy eyes Dekun soon found himself falling asleep alone in the woods with just the light of the fire keeping him safe…

Hours later almost near midnight, Dekun woke up, feeling a lot better but now he was starving, looking towards his fire was nothing but smoke and ashes. So without any choose Dekun headed into the woods to find some food, not knowing what could be out there. Walking around he did find some mushrooms but he just walked pass them, they could have been deadly to eat, with his stomach starting to growl and only the light of the moon to guide him, Dekun was soon lost within the woods.

Then Dekun's luck began to change, there was a raspberry bush just right in-front of him, he licked his lips as he rushed over and began to eat the raspberries right away, but he knew that they wouldn't last forever, he was going to pick some more for later until he heard something rhythmic, foot steps! But from whom or what?

Dekun turned to see what was coming his way, but only to find two dark brown eyes looking right back at him, it was a huge grizzly bear! Dekun could only guess that he was in its territory. Eating its raspberries! With the juice's all over his face! He slowly started to back away but didn't get far as the bear took two steps closer, Dekun kept walking back until his back came into contact with a tree, with nowhere to run and the bear right in-front of him Dekun knew that his life was going to end.

Dekun was a very unlucky guy, his family died in a house fire when he was just three years old; he was sent to a care-home and lived there for two years for he had found out that the people who worked there were training them to become slaves so he ran away, he learnt from a early age that no-one but himself was going to keep him alive, and now at the age of 16 he was going to become bear food!

The bear leaped up and roared at him, Dekun couldn't hold back a scream as he was knocked onto his front by the bear's huge paw, his scream echoed in the near by mountains, there was no hope for Dekun, he would finally be reunited with his family in the after life.

But all of a sudden, something very strange began to happen. At first Dekun thought an earthquake was the first cause when he felt the earth shake under him, but then a sounds of something going "thud!" in a rhythmic way made him think differently, what on earth could be making the ground shake like that? What if it was a giant monster that possibly wants to eat the small boy? Dekun closed his eyes as the thudding stopped and the bear that was now on top of him was lifted up off him. He could hear the bear's cries becoming distanced as if it had been thrown away, after a few more seconds everything become quite only the sound Dekun and someone else's breathing could be heard?...

Shaking a little, Dekun slowly opened one eye, at first he saw nothing until he looked up and saw two aqua and yellow eyes looking down at him in the darkness. With both eyes now wide open, Dekun couldn't help but blink at what he could see; there in the moonlight just looming over him was a giant Naga…


	2. Chapter 2 Raku the Naga

**Skin Deep. **

Chapter 2. 

Raku the Naga. 

Dekun had not stopped shaking from the moment he saw the giant Naga staring down at him, the giant beast was just looking down at Dekun with curiosity, something Dekun hadn't seen in a long time. The Naga tilted his great head like a puppy before reaching out his giant hand towards Dekun, seeing this Dekun yelped as he dashed onto his feet and tried to make some space between and the beast by hiding behind the tree he had his back to. He gritted his teeth together in pain and looked down to see his bleeding arm that the bear had caused.

The Naga was surprised when he saw Dekun try to make a dash for it, was it really even a 'he'? From what Dekun could tell, yes it was a male Naga. Now that Dekun had got some distances from the Naga he could now clearly see what it looked like.

The Naga had super long white hair that reached its hips, his skin was pale and yet he had a slim build to his upper human body, his tail was a stunning snow white colour with bright shinning gold underbelly and all his scales were diamond shaped, the Naga flicked out his tongue, it was the same as any old snake tongue and yet when Dekun looked up onto its eyes he saw loneliness in them.

The Naga could clearly see that the small human was scared of him, so he slowly got down on his front so that he didn't look so big.

"It's okay, I'm not here to hurt you." Said the Naga in a gentle voice, but Dekun still didn't trust him, the beast could still strike at him and swallow him whole. The Naga was trying to see Dekun a little better by trying to inch his way closer, he gasped when he saw Dekun's arm.

"Oh! You're hurt!" the Naga said as he reached a hand towards the bleeding arm, Dekun gasped as he saw this and jumped away from the tree and tried to make some more space between him and the giant.

"No! Don't touch me!" Dekun cried, he never liked being touched because he would end up in pain, oh how he wished he could go back to the good times.

The Naga sighed as he sat up onto his tail and put his hands up to show that he wasn't going to try do anything.

"Okay, okay. I was just trying to help." Said the Naga.

"If you really want to help, then just get the whole eating thing over with, please." Dekun begged as he closed his eyes and waited for his death. The Naga looked down in shock.

"What? You think I was going to eat you?" asked the Naga. Dekun looked up at the Naga almost in shock.

"You-your not going to eat me?" asked Dekun. The Naga shook his head.

"No, I would never do something like that. I may be a Naga but I wouldn't even think about harming a human." Said the Naga slowly moving himself to show something Dekun didn't see before, just above the right hip was a gold mark shaped like a snake's head, Dekun gasped the Naga was an alpha!

An alpha Naga was really rare to see, the only way anyone could tell an alpha from another Naga was a gold mark somewhere around the waist, most marks were shaped like animals or parts of animals. Dekun didn't want to insult the Naga now he knew it was an alpha, he bowed his head and hoped for the best.

"I'm sorry, I thought, well… you know…" he started but the Naga stopped him.

"No need to be sorry. I just wanted to help and make sure you were alright." Said the Naga lowering himself down so that he was lying down in-front of Dekun.

"But you're an alpha; you should be putting some kind of punishment on me!" Dekun almost yelled, Dekun placed a hand over his mouth; he never acted this badly before he was such a good boy all the time. But the Naga just lathed.

"I'm not going to do anything like that, but how on earth did you figure out I was an alpha, I'm not even dressed up in any armour." Asked the Naga sounding impressed by the little guy. He was right, all alpha's wore armour and he had none on him, Dekun just pointed to the Naga's hip.

"Your mark." He said simply, the Naga smiled.

"You've got a good eye, anything else you can tell about me just by looking?" the Naga asked, Dekun thought about this for a moment before giving his answer.

"Well, just by looks, I say you must be… 17 years old, you're about 80 feet big and you're a White-gold Naga by the colour of you're tail…" said Dekun as he stopped to see if he was right, the Naga looked really impressed right now he was smiling right at Dekun.

"Very good, but you forgot one thing." The Naga said as he sat up a bit.

"Oh? I did? What did I forget?" asked Dekun worried that now he get hurt for missing out something importuned.

"My name, it's Raku."


	3. Chapter 3 Den of Snake's

**Skin Deep. **

Chapter 3. 

Den of Snake's. 

After Dekun had heard Raku say his name, he felt happy, most Naga's would never say their name until a lot later until they could trust you, so Dekun felt like he could be trusted.

"Raku huh? Well, it's nice to meet you, I'm Dekun." Dekun pointed out to himself. The Naga lathed a bit before placing a hand right next to Dekun.

"Well then Dekun, how would you like to come back to my den with me? It's a lot safe there then it is out here." Asked Raku as he smiled and waited for Dekun's answer. Dekun wasn't to sure but after spotting Raku's hand he saw the claw marks that the bear from before had left behind.

"Well… I guess I don't really have a chose." Said Dekun as he carefully stepped onto Raku's hand.

Happy with Dekun's answer, Raku slowly lifted him up and began to crawl back to his den. Dekun almost lost his balance but thanks to Raku's thumb he managed to stay upright.

"So… um… a-are you the only Naga around here?" asked Dekun, not used to the sudden quietness.

"Well, no, not really. There are three over male Naga's that live close by, but they're very good friends, so you don't have to worry about them." Said Raku, after seeing Dekun look a bit worried.

"But wait, what about any female Naga's?" Dekun asked as he looked around to see if any more Naga's were out.

"Well there is one that I know of, but she's one of my friends sister and from what I've heard she's found a little playmate that she really likes so we don't see her that much." Raku told him as he (Raku) spotted the mouth of his den.

"Playmate?" Dekun asked feeling a bit lost, he had heard that some Naga's have taking some humans away from their homes and families for the Naga's selfish reasons, but he didn't think the stories were true.

"Well, here we are!" said Raku as he slipped into the den, Dekun was shocked at the size of the den, it was a 100 foot high and 200 foot wide meaning that almost four or more Naga's could fit inside.

"Woah… it's huge!" Dekun said as he took in the sights, Raku lathed as he moved towards an odd pile of soft old fur near at one end of the den and place Dekun on top of them.

"Well it has to if my friends want to stay over or if I ever find a mate…" said Raku as he lay down next to Dekun with his head on top of his arms.

"Wait, you don't have a mate?" Dekun asked, he knew most Naga's either stick with one mate or have as many as they like living under in one den, but Raku was alone without a mate when most Naga's near his age would have a mate and a bunch of hatchlings by now.

"That's right and he never will at this rate." Said a new voice as another Naga appeared just above them.

The new Naga had short green hair and deep red eyes, he had dark tanned skin and a long green tail it was a green-tree Naga! And he was 80 foot big as well! At first Dekun was scared that the new Naga would harm but when Raku looked up to see who it was he just smiled.

"Oh hey there Forest. Where's Corny?" asked Raku.

"Over here! Man, I hate those dam thorn bushes near by. I always get scratched by them." Said another Naga who was slipping though the mouth of the den.

The new Naga that was trying to slip in had blonde hair and blue eyes, he had very pale skin and had a yellow tail, he was a yellow-corn Naga, but he was a bit smaller then Raku or the other Naga, he only reached 65 foot and yet he still looked to be the same age as them.

As the two Naga's finally settled down Raku moved himself behind Dekun and nudged him forward.

"Forest, Corny. This is Dekun, I found him in the woods all by himself." Raku said trying to make sure Dekun wouldn't run off hiding.

"What? All alone? You poor thing! How on earth did you end up in place like this?" asked Corny as he lowered himself to see Dekun better.

"I… ur… I…um… I…" Dekun started to panic; he couldn't tell them what had happened to him, what would they say if they knew he tried to steal some food? Would he become their food? He hoped not.

"Corny stop it. You're scaring the poor guy." Said Forest as he pulled on Corny's tail. Raku sighed as he pushed a piece of his hair away behind his ear.

"Huh? Oh my! Raku, what happened to your hand?" asked Corny.

"Oh that? A bear got Dekun so I had to save him." Said Raku as Corny tried to treat his hand.

"A bear? Man, you're a very lucky guy then, you could've died." Said Forest as he checked that Dekun wasn't badly hurt.

"Hey. Let's not fuss about it now, it's late and we should be asleep. Besides, a good nights rest and our guest might feel a bit better to talk to us in the morning. Alright?" asked Raku as he placed an arm around Dekun so he would be safe as the other slept.

"Aw! But I wanted to talk to Dekun for a bit." Said Corny sadly, Forest placed a hand on Corny's shoulder.

"You can in the morning, now get some sleep." Soon the two Naga's were asleep, but Dekun couldn't sleep with Raku around him. Raku smiled and gave Dekun a quick lick with his snake like tongue.

"Good night Dekun." He whispered before falling asleep. Dekun was a bit shocked but soon found himself stuck within the Naga's embrace and started to fall asleep himself…


End file.
